This application requests support for a Preventive Pulmonary Academic Award to develop, implement, and evaluate an educational and research program in prevention of respiratory diseases at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill School of Medicine. The long range goals are 1) to establish a formal curriculum that will provide medical students, housestaff, and practicing physicians with opportunities to learn the principles and practice of prevention, 2) to promote research by faculty and trainees in prevention, and 3) to establish an institutional framework which facilitates continued strengthening of the curriculum and faculty development for teaching and research in the prevention of respiratory diseases. A preventive pulmonary medicine curriculum will be integrated into existing required preclinical courses, clinical clerkships, and educational programs for housestaff and practicing physicians. The program is closely aligned with the long range goals for curriculum development in the School of Medicine. Emphasis will be given to using ambulatory care and occupational settings for clinical application of important preventive pulmonary medicine concepts with "hands-on" involvement of students and housestaff. A multidisciplinary Advisory Committee for the Preventive Pulmonary Medical Education Program will assist the P.I. in developing, implementing, evaluating and continued strengthening of a program for instruction and research in respiratory disease prevention. Collaboration with established programs through the UNC Center for Health Promotion/Disease Prevention will expand opportunities for study involvement in prevention and will stimulate and facilitate the exchange of education and research ideas between faculty members and with other institutions. The program will be evaluated by assessing its effectiveness in 1) producing changes in the curriculum, 2) imparting student knowledge, attitudes, and skills in prevention, 3) fostering career development of the awardee and collaborating faculty and 4) establishing an institutional commitment for continued strengthening of a program for education and research in the prevention of respiratory diseases. A controlled trial research project on smoking cessation will test the effectiveness of a new self-help booklet and a new prompt/counseling guide for occupational health nurses in a working population readily accessible to the P.I. Effectiveness will be judged by the verified one and two year quit rate for smokers.